


Your Pillow

by EiriniThalassa



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26012959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EiriniThalassa/pseuds/EiriniThalassa
Summary: Maya and Carina are missing each other. Pure fluff.
Relationships: Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca
Comments: 14
Kudos: 270





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This one should probably have a cavity-inducing warning attached. :P
> 
> I don't own the characters.

Maya was tired. She was beyond tired, in fact. Over the past five days, she had been pulling double shifts and she was nearing exhaustion. Upon reading the same paragraph of the performance review for the third time, and still failing to grasp its full meaning; she sat back in her char, closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. However, she had only kept them closed for a few moments before she reopened them, because she was worried she may fall asleep otherwise. She glanced at the watch – 9 PM. Another deep breath. She could not wait for the next two days to be over and for Travis and Vic to come back from their respective holidays, so she could get back to her routine - or as close to it as possible, considering her line of work - and to Carina.

She missed Carina. Even though they had seen each other in passing - usually when Maya brought a patient to GreySloan, or once, when Carina had dropped by the Station to bring her a cup of “a real Italian espresso” - they had not seen each other outside of work/office/hospital for five days in a row, and she missed her girlfriend of eight months terribly. She smiled at the thought. Here she was a grown woman, acting like a love-sick teenager and being fine with it. Long gone were the days of no-strings-attached for Maya – now she was head over heels in love with Carina DeLuca!

They had actually made plans for dinner tonight. Maya had planned it so she could leave work two hours early, but unfortunately, she had received a request for urgent performance reviews that had to be signed and sent by the following morning. And that, of course, meant that she had to cancel dinner at the last minute. Of course, Carina had said she understood, but it had not made Maya feel any better, or less irritated. She took another breath and was about to get back to working on said reviews, when her phone rang.

Instantly, a huge smile spread across her face. Picking it up off her desk, she said...

“Hey! How did you know I was just thinking about you?”

“Easy. Because I was just thinking about you, too.” Carina said, sitting on the couch in her apartment, her smile just as wide as Maya’s as she looked at the two dozen red roses that were in the vase on the sideboard in front of her: “Thank you for the roses. They are beautiful!”

“Good, you got them.” Maya remarked matter-of-factly.

“I did.” Carina returned. “They were delivered to me five minutes ago. As well as the card, and just so you know, although you don’t really have anything to make up for, I’m still holding you to it.”

Maya could hear the underlying tone in the brunette’s voice and it made her smile even wider. “I would expect nothing less from you, babe! Did you happen to catch the number of roses?”

Carina beamed. “Certo! And I love you too, bella, and I am **already** yours!”

Instantly, Maya melted. If someone had told her a year ago, that hearing those words form another person would make her this happy, she would have told them they were crazy. But, she had never been so glad to be so wrong!

“That’s good to know!” she said. And along with the emotion, in Maya’s voice, Carina could clearly hear the smile as well. Unfortunately, with the blonde’s next words, her voice changed. “Because after canceling on you at the last minute...”

Now, Carina could hear the guilt, and she did not like it, one bit. “Maya, don’t!” she warned knowingly. “It’s not your fault. We both know what are jobs are like. It’s not like I have never canceled on you at the last minute before.”

Although she would have given anything to have Maya with her instead of the roses, she did not resent her for it, in the least. What she did hate was the fact that Maya was feeling guilty over it.

“Still, that doesn’t mean I don’t hate doing it!” the Fire Captain sighed in response to her girlfriend’s comment.

“I know you do, amore, and so do I... But that’s just the way it is, sometimes. And, I won’t have you blaming yourself over it!” the Italian remarked meaningfully. “Have you had dinner, yet?”

“I’ve eaten the take out leftovers from lunch, but I’m not really hungry.”

The doctor’s first instinct was to say that that was not enough, but she had decided to curb it, because she knew very well how it was when the workload was overwhelming - she could not eat then, either. “How much work to you have left to do?” she asked instead.

“About an hour, maybe a little less. I’ve been staring at this one evaluation for the past twenty minutes, but my brain is fried!”

“No wonder with the hours you’ve been putting in these past few days. When are Travis and Vic coming back?”

Maya couldn’t help but chuckle lightly. “Well, if it isn’t the pot calling the kettle black, Carina!” she quipped. “In two days.”

“What?!” the Italian asked, confused. Even though she was generally happy with her English, sometimes, the American idioms were nothing but “rompiscatole”. **(nuisance, a pain in the neck)**

“Sorry.” Maya said, smiling. Carina’s English was so good that sometimes that she tended to forget that it was not her first language. “It means that you’re criticizing me for something you’re doing yourself.

“Whatever.” the brunette returned, her tone in that instant conveying a lot more than the actual phrase. “You need to rest, Maya. You looked absolutely exhausted when I saw when you brought in that patient today, and I am sure now is even worse.” she said, her tone soft and full of concern again. “Are you sure you can’t finish the evaluations in the morning?”

Despite her tired state, Maya was happy. And there really was nothing she wanted more than to leave the Station, go to Carina’s apartment, and just fall asleep next to her.

Unfortunately, though, the perfectionist professional in her just wouldn’t let her. “No.” she said. “I prefer to do it tonight and then read it once more in the morning when I get in. But, if I don’t do it within the hour, I promise I’ll leave.”

Not really satisfied, but deciding to take what she could get, the brunette returned. “ _Va bene_. But, please, don’t drive home. Take a taxi.”

Maya smiled. “I will.”

However, she sensed there was something else that Italian wanted to say. “I can hear you **_not_** saying something, Carina.” she deadpanned. “What is it?”

Carina couldn’t help but smile again. Maya knew her so well, and it made her happy beyond belief; despite the fact that she felt a little guilty for what she was about to say. “I know I am being selfish, because you’re exhausted and your place is closer to the Station, and you can say _no_... But, I’ve missed you and I would really like for you to come to my apartment after you finish. We can have breakfast before work tomorrow and share a taxi.”

“Yes.” Maya said, smiling broadly.

“Yes?” Carina asked, her smile own growing further. 

“Yes. Of course I’ll come. I’ve missed you too, like crazy! But, don’t wait up for me. You need the rest, too.”

Though they each lived at their own place officially, they were actually spending more nights together than apart, and nights like the previous four were actually an exception. One that they both hated. Also, four months into their relationship, they had given each other the keys to their respective homes, and each had their own things in the home of the other; including their own closet space and a drawer.

“I promise I won’t try to stay awake. But, if I do fall asleep, you have to wake me when you get in.” Carina said in response to the blonde’s words.

“I’ll kiss you when I get in.” Maya returned. “If my kiss wakes you - great; if not, you’ll see me when you wake up in the morning.” 

“Fine.” the Italian conceded. Even though she was not happy about the prospect of not seeing Maya until the morning - because she was a very heavy sleeper - she was at least happy knowing that the blonde would be sleeping next to her tonight. “Now, go finish those reviews, so you can finally get out of there!”

“Yes, ma’am!” Maya quipped once again, grinning widely.

“I love you, bella.” Carina said, her voice soft again.

“Ti amo anch’io, babe. I’ll be there, soon.” Maya returned in kind before ending the call and returning to the reviews with a new-found energy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As promised, chapter 2. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday, everyone! 
> 
> I really hope we get to see a snippet or two like these in S4 - of them just interacting as a couple in ordinary situations - without angst or impending doom.

As her conversation with Maya ended, Carina couldn’t keep the smile off her face. She took the card that came with Maya’s bouquet, put her feet up, pulled the blanket that was next to her feet over her and lounged back against the couch cushions. With a clear view of the roses, she opened the card and read it again.

_‘I promise, I’ll make it up to you! M’_.

She brought the card to her chest and held it there. If someone had told her a year ago that she would live to be this happy, she would have laughed in their face. She had never been particularly lucky in relationships and she always thought that the _happily ever after_ part was not for her. But these past eight months with Maya, had made her change her mind.

Maya had not only made her happier than she had ever been, but she also understood her in a way no one ever had, and calmed her in a way no one ever could. Carina was head over heels in love with Maya, and she already loved her more than she ever thought possible. Maya Bishop was the love of her life.

With that thought - and her heart full - she inhaled deeply and closed her eyes; the smile never leaving her face. Holding Maya’s card tightly, she slowly drifted off to sleep.

Maya entered Carina’s apartment a few minutes after 10:30. She had actually managed to finish the rest of the reviews in just thirty minutes; and fifteen minutes after that, she had already been inside a cab and on her way to Carina’s.

As she entered the apartment, she was met by silence, so she figured that Carina had fallen asleep. She took off her shoes and her jacket by the door in order to make as little noise as possible and went barefoot for the kitchen because she wanted to have a glass of milk before shower and bed.

However, as she entered the living room, her intentions changed. As she found the brunette asleep on the couch, holding what she assumed was the card that had come with the roses she had sent her, an adoring smile spread across Maya’s face. Slowly, she walked over to the couch and just stood there, mesmerized. Under the soft light of the floor lamp, and with a smile on her lips, Carina looked like an angel. Her angel.

The blonde’s heart soared as she looked at the sleeping woman she loved more than she had ever loved anyone. They were only eight months into their relationship, and as improbable as it seemed for her - especially considering her resistance to committed relationships in the past, or relationships in general - Maya already knew that Carina was it for her. She was the love of her life, and her forever.

At that moment, she had made a decision. Tomorrow, she was going to do something she had been thinking about for the past few weeks.

She crouched down next to Carina and gently ran her fingers through the brunette’s long strands. She was surprised when the Italian stirred.

“Hey, babe, I’m here.” she whispered softly, kissing Carina’s temple.

Immediately, she noticed Carina’s smile growing bigger and it made her melt.

“ _Ciao_.” Carina uttered sleepily as she slowly opened her eyes, her smile never leaving her lips. “What time is it?”

“A little after 10:30.”

“You finished sooner than I thought you would.” the Italian remarked, now more awake.

Maya smiled. “Well, our conversation gave me the boost of energy that I needed.”

“I am glad. “Are you hungry? I had lemon chicken for dinner. There’s some left.”

The blonde shook her head. “No, I just want to go to bed. I think I’ll even skip the shower tonight if you don’t mind.”

“Not at all. All I want is to snuggle up with you and sleep. Let’s go.”

“Amore, it’s time to wake up!” Carina cooed the following morning as she kissed Maya’s cheek softly.

“I believe that’s my line!” the blonde returned, her voice still sleep-laden as she slowly opened her eyes and smiled.

Aside from being a heavy sleeper, Carina was also very much _not_ a morning-type person, work notwithstanding. “Usually, yes. But today, the roles have been reversed.” she said, returning the smile.

“Well, I could definitely get used to it.” Maya quipped.

“ _Fossi in te, non lo farei_! wouldn’t if I were you!” Carina countered swiftly.

Maya laughed at the comeback before her expression changed. “I’m glad I came over last night.” she said. Her voice was gentle and full of love as she cupped her girlfriend’s cheek with her hand and caressed it with her thumb. 

“Me too, bella!” the Italian returned. “ _E grazie ancora per le rose_ **(Thank you again for the roses).** But, you really didn’t have to.”

“Yes, I did.” Maya insisted.

Wordlessly, Carina leaned in and closed the distance between them in a slow, sweet, loving kiss. However, before things could get too heated, they broke the kiss. As blue met brown, foreheads touching; Maya rasped breathlessly...

“I hate that we have to stop, but we do.”

“I know, me too!”

“I really did miss you like crazy, you know. I’ve even slept in one of your shirts and on your pillow.” the blonde admitted, somewhat timidly.

Carina melted instantly. “I’ve missed you just as much, bella!” she returned as she laced their fingers together. “And, I have also slept on your pillow.”

Maya beamed, showing off her dimples and Carina knew she had to change the conversation and fast if they wanted to get to their places of employment on time. So, she turned to her right and took a pancake-filled plate from her nightstand and placed it between the two of them.

“I’ve made breakfast!” she announced.

Maya had caught a whiff of pancakes almost as soon as she had opened her eyes, but she had been too occupied with other things - namely Carina - to say anything until now. “Original Italian Nutella?” she asked with a knowing grin, reaching for a pancake.

“Have we just met? What kind of a question is that?!” the brunette returned with a telling smile of her own. “ _Certo che e’ l’originale!_ _E’ l’unica che vale!_ **(It’s the only one that counts!)** _”_

Maya paused for a beat. “You are amazing, babe! You know that?” she uttered adoringly.

“Just returning the favor, _tesoro_!” the Italian offered in return, her voice full of love as well. “I know it’s not the healthiest of breakfasts, but it’s one of the best, and it’ll give you more energy than yesterday’s lunch and dinner combined.”

Then, she realized that Maya still hadn’t tried her pancake. She frowned slightly. “Maya, what’s wrong? Why haven’t you tried your pancake?”

Without a word, the blonde put her pancake back on the plate. As she looked at Carina again, she took a quick breath and said: “I want us to move in together.”

“ _Cosa_?!” Carina returned on instinct; her heart missing a beat and smile showing again, even though she was not sure if she had heard it right or not. But, she really hoped she had, because it was something she herself had been thinking about, intensively, for some time now. Particularly, over the last five days.

Maya reached for Carina’s hand. Looking deeply into those chocolate eyes she adored, she repeated, her voice a lot calmer than she actually felt at that moment...

“I want us to move in together, Carina. I don’t want us to spend five days without seeing each other outside of work, again. I don’t want us to spend a single day without seeing each other outside of work again. And, I don’t want to spend another night without sleeping next to you, unless absolutely unavoidable. What do you say?”

“Si’!” the brunette breathed out, her voice quivering with emotion.

“Si’?” Maya repeated, letting out a breath she had been holding. She had not even realized she had spoken in Italian.

“Si’.” Carina reiterated with a soft chuckle, lacing her fingers with the blonde’s. “I want us to move in together too, bella. I hate not seeing you outside of work, as well. And it would seem that, without you next to me, I can’t sleep anywhere close to normal, anymore.”

“I’m glad to know I’m not the only one having trouble sleeping when we are not together.” Maya returned with a telling smile as she kissed Carina’s hand.

“I’ve been thinking about us moving in together for some time now, as well.” the Italian admitted.

“You have?”

Carina nodded. “Yes. And, if you hadn’t suggested it, I would have. Very soon.”

Maya grinned: “Great minds think alike!”

“It would seem so, yes.” the brunette assented. “Now, about the _where_...”

“Honestly, babe, I don’t care where we live as long as it’s at the same address.” Maya offered earnestly.

Without missing another beat, Carina leaned in and closed the distance between them again; her heart soaring.

“Ti amo tanto, Maya!” she uttered breathlessly as brown locked with blue, again.

“I love you, too, babe. So much!” Maya reciprocated in kind.

They stayed like that for a few more moments. Then, Maya reached for the plate of pancakes, taking the one she had put down.

“Now, what do you say we discuss our new living arrangements in a couple of days; and in the meantime, we stay at my place because I still have to work overtime?” she suggested.

“ _Affare fatto!_ Deal!” Carina nodded, smiling. “But, now, we should definitely hurry up with breakfast and go get ready, or we’ll both be late for work!”

Three days later, they started apartment/house-hunting. And, a month and a half later, they spent their first night in new their home – a house they had bought together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it. But, feel free to let me know either way.
> 
> Wish you all a great weekend! :)


End file.
